All For Some Stupid Essay
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: Matt is determined to find out what the next assignment is in English, but there's one problem, Matt doesn't really pay attention in class, and the only one who can tell him won't. Either Mello gives up the information or he faces further embarrassment.


Disclaimer: Death note does not, and will never be owned by me.

Warnings(s): Matt and Mello at Wammy's House. Some minor cursing. Prolly a tad OOC Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"_Bored, bored, bored!"_ Matt thought to himself angrily, wishing that the teacher didn't take his Gameboy Color off him. _"Uhh! When is this damn class over?" _He glanced over at the clock, _"Damn! Five more minutes left!"_

Mello glanced over at the red head sitting next to him; he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Matt," he punched the gamer in the arm.

"Oww! Mello, what the hell!?" Matt glared at the blond sitting next to him. Mello rolled his eyes again and motioned his head towards the teacher.

The teacher looked down at the red head, who just shrugged looking annoyed, sighing she said, "I guess you didn't hear me when I told you about the assignment that's do in a week," She didn't ask, for she already knew the answer.

Matt again just shrugged his shoulders, "Not really teach, I haven't been able to concentrate since you took my Gameboy off me."

"Off course you haven't," she rubbed her temples with her hands, "Mello, please tell Matt-" a loud ringing noise suddenly interrupted her sentence.

"Too late Miss, bell just rang, I'm no longer responsible for whether or not he gets it done," Mello got up quickly, and grabbed his books, rushing towards the door.

"So," Matt started, "I guess this means I'm off the hook," he tried his best to make it towards the door before the teacher could say anything else. He failed.

"Matthew, and I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I'm leaving this in your…" she faltered with her words, obviously not wanting to say her next thought, "…_capable_ hands. You'll never learn if I just hand everything to you. Understand Matt--Matt…?"

Actually looking at the red head now, she noticed that he wasn't even paying attention; instead, he managed to find his hand-held and was currently engrossed in a game.

"Matt!"

*"Yes! I heard you!" Matt waved her off without out much concern, just saying something to get her off his back.

The teacher walked back down to her desk as Matt left the classroom, "I don't get paid enough for this."

OoOoOoOoO

Matt walked into the common room while still playing a game on his hand-held, ignoring everyone else, he made his way over to Mello, who was sitting on one of the couches, most likely trying to do some homework, Matt didn't really pay too much attention to that though.

The gamer walked over to Mello, mumbled a 'hey' and sat down right next to him, leaving practically no space in-between the two on the couch.

"Matt," Mello started warningly "what the hell are you-"

"Shush!" Matt responded, paying Mello no mind.

"Matt, you're too close to me."

"Hmm, really?" Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder scooting even closer to Mello, still playing his video game. Mello froze in his spot. "Because _now_ I think we're too close. Wouldn't you say?"

"Matt what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? These stupid kids are starting to stare!" Mello sank back into the couch, a small blush starting to spread across his cheeks.

Mello _hated_ this type of attention, he didn't mind if people were admiring him for an award he won, or if he got the highest grade in the class, he would actually _flaunt _those achievements specifically for the attention. But the stares he was getting now were because Matt didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and Mello did not want anyone to see this.

"Hmm," Matt responded, "I think they're just jealous that they're not as close as us." Matt snuggled his head closer into Mello's neck, further embarrassing the blond.

Mello glanced down at the gamer, who was still miraculously playing his video game. Mello oftenwandered how Matt was able to function like a normal human being while still being able to play a video game with little to no trouble at all. Mello shook that idea out of his head, that wasn't the point; the point was to find out why Matt was so cuddly all of a sudden and to make him stop.

Mello narrowed his eyes suddenly, realizing why Matt was doing this, "Matt-"

"Yes, deary?" Matt had asked innocently.

"One, don't call me that again. Two, if this is what I think it's about, then no."

Matt stopped playing his game for a moment and looked up at Mello, seeing his serious expression; he moved his body so that he could face Mello. Mello relaxed a bit, for now Matt wasn't clinging on to him.

Matt's eyes widened a bit as he spoke, "Ahh come on Mello! Please? Last time! I swear!"

"Yeah, ok. That's what you said _last time!_ And I'm not gonna be held responsible for that again!" Mello glared at Matt, refusing to give in.

Matt started to plead, "Ugh! But if I don't find out what that report is that teacher's going to kill me!"

"Too. Bad." Mello got up from the couch, taking his stuff with him, before he left he turned to Matt and said, "You should've been paying attention if you didn't want her to get mad."

Matt glared at Mello's back as he left the common room.

"Great, how the hell does the teacher expect me to do this if she knows Mello won't tell me?"

OoOoOoOoO

For the next three days, Matt had tried everything and anything he could think to get Mello to tell him the assignment, which usually involved Matt embarrassing the blond.

OoOoOoOoO

Mello was talking to two other kids outside; apparently, they were organizing a game of soccer or something or other. Matt didn't do to well with physical activities, or the outside, so he mostly ignored it, only focusing on his target.

One kid spoke as Mello and another blond girl listened, "…Yeah, so I think if we use the two trees…"

Perfect, Mello was currently distracted. Matt walked up behind the blond, slowly, and casually to not draw the attention of the two other kids. As soon as Matt was close, he grabbed Mello from behind and pulled him closer to his own body.

Being hugged form behind was not something Mello had liked nor expected, so he did the only thing he could, he froze on spot and didn't move.

"Aww, why so tense, _deary_?" Matt asked as he placed his head on Mello's shoulder. Mello visibly relaxed but still scowled nonetheless at the nickname Matt had pulled out of his ass. And unfortunately, for the blond that light tint of red was starting to become noticeable on his face, the other two kids near them started to giggle.

"I thought I told you-!"

Matt whispered in Mello's ear, "If you just tell me the assignment I'll-"

"No Matt!" Mello pushed Matt away and stormed back into Wammy's House.

Matt cursed a few times under his breathe, and left in he opposite direction.

OoOoOoOoO

After two other failed attempts, Matt had just about given up. He had only one day left to write the "stupid" essay his teacher had assigned to him.

Matt wandered into Mello's bedroom, currently bored out of his mind; he had somehow managed to lose his Gameboy Color; although he suspected Mello had stolen it off him as a form of revenge.

Mello looked up quickly form his position on his bed, "Matt what the hell are you doing now!?"

Matt plopped down on the edge of the bed, nowhere near the blond, "Jeez Mello, all I did was walk in here and you're already accusing me of shit."

Mello narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, sorry, I guess."

Matt looked at Mello and laughed at the suspicious looks Mello was giving him. "I honestly don't want anything, I'm just bored," said Matt.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm going to tell you what the assignment is, so don't get any ideas. Got it?" Mello warned.

"Hmm…" Matt lay down on the bed, ignoring the looks Mello was giving him.

"You know," Mello readjusted his position on the bed, "just because I won't tell you what the essay's about doesn't me you can't go ask some of the other kids in our class."

Matt sat back up and looked Mello in the eyes, "Yeah, but, I don't like any of the other kids in our class. I only really like to talk to you. The other kids bore the living crap out of me. You're really interesting."

Matt had said this so honestly and bluntly that Mello was taken back.

"Idiot…" Mello's voice said he was angry but the deep red blush against his face said otherwise.

Matt inwardly smirked. If it was one thing that he had learned form this past week it was he loved to make Mello blush. It was just something about the way Mello's face would look stunned one minute, and then the next minute he would show a scowl that Matt knew he didn't mean. It was either that, or it was the fact the Matt had found it amusing that for such a vocal person, at the age of fifteen, Mello was very shy about intimate touches and compliments.

Mello lightly kicked the red head in the side, "…If you wanna know the stupid prompt for the stupid essay," Mello sighed, "it was; 'List one way to change the world for the better'."

Matt smiled, "Thanks Mello!" Matt jumped up from the bed making his way to the door, "You're the best!"

OoOoOoOoO

"…And that's why I think video games would make the world a better place to live," Matt finished reading his report, staring blankly out into the class, speaking in front of people was another thing he wasn't to fond of.

His teacher stared in disbelief, "Tell me again, what was your essay was about?"

"Basically, if everyone in the world plays video games, they'll get out all of their anger while playing, leaving the world in peace because they won't be fighting each other."

The teacher frowned, just a bit confused, "But-"

"God you're such an idiot," Mello interrupted.

Matt glared at the blond, "What was that?" He hissed.

"You heard me! You annoyed the living crap out of me all week all for this stupid bull about how video games are going to 'change the world'. I can't believe this! And I can't believe I actually gave in to your stupid demands about telling you what the prompt was!" Mello crossed his arms against his chest and met Matt's glare.

Matt was going to say something sarcastic, or insult the blond, but he had a better idea instead. "You know, deary, when you insult me like that, it really hurts my feelings. And with the way you talk you're gonna start making our classmates think that we're not as close as we really are."

Matt smiled inwardly again, seeing Mello's face turn as a red as a tomato. The teacher instructed Matt to sit back down before he got himself into anymore trouble.

As Matt sat down he thought to himself, _"Yeah, I really like making Mello blush…heh, I should do it more often. It's interesting."_

* * *

**  
**

A/N: So yeah, I actually had this floating around my head for a while. We actually had a prompt in my English class that was pretty similar to the one in the story, and instead of writing the essay in class (like we were supposed to) I wrote down the basic plot line for this story. And actually, this is completely different from what it was originally supposed to be. But ehh, I like it.

* Heh, this star thingy in the story, it's actually an inside joke between me and my friends. Whenever a teacher, or an adult asks us to do something more then once (and makes it sound like we weren't paying attention), in a really low deep voice we say, _"God! Yes, I heard you… God!" _(and yes, we _must_ say "god" twice) it pisses everyone off because we say it so arrogantly, but it's so fun! (I guess it's funnier when you actually say it though.)

Sooo, go on, go review! You know you want to…my Jedi my tricks are compelling you to review.


End file.
